The 67th Annual Hunger Games
by MadieMalfoy
Summary: Darcy, a 15 year old girl, lives in District 4 with her grandmother and her younger sister. Her life has always been a disaster, but what will happen when things take a turn for the worse and Darcy is reaped for the 67th annual Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**If Only I Was a Fish**

Fish are fascinating creatures. Why? For one thing, they are free to do whatever they want. Sure, they are always being hunted, but most fish don't even know it until the predator approaches from behind. They can enjoy the life they have before it is suddenly taken away from them. As for me, I wish I could be as lucky as a fish. I am not free and I know it. I try to enjoy the life I have, but how can you when you know tomorrow could be your time? Time to face the predator face to face. Time for the hunter to decide it is your time to go. Time for you to die. But it was not always like this. I used to not understand the danger I would soon be in – the threat one tiny piece of paper could have. I used to love my home, my family. Life used to be great, and that's where my story begins.

**A/N - I know it's really short, but this is really just the prologue to the story. The story will get longer, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**The Wolves**

"Stay. Stay. There you go little guy. Don't move. And - " _SPLASH._ "HA! Gotcha!" I pulled up my spear from the water and removed the beautiful bass and set it on the ground. "You're going to make a perfect dinner for us tonight." I said.

Fishing was one of the only things I enjoyed in my life. It erased all the bad memories and made me feel at least a little bit happy for a while. When you live in a country that enjoys killing off kids for entertainment, you take all the joy you can get.

I sat down on the ground and picked up the fish I had just caught.

"So what's your story?" I said. "How was your life? Did you have parents? Kids? I bet you had a better life than me. Sorry I had to end it so fast."

"Not talking to the fish again, are you?" My best friend, Boyd, came and sat down next to me.

"Sometimes it's good to have a little company." I said.

"Great, but I'm here now, so let's stop talking to the dinner."

Boyd and I had been friends for quite sometime. We seemed to understand each other better than anyone else, and we were a lot alike. We both had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and fishing was our passion. We also both lost a best friend to the Hunger Games three years ago.

"So how are you?" Boyd asks me.

"Fine." I say.

"Darcy, don't give me that. I know your not fine."

"Of course I'm not fine, Boyd! How can I be fine when I know what tomorrow is? How can I be fine when I know four years ago my best friend died because of what is happening tomorrow? How can I be fine when I know you could be next? How can I be fine?"

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Boyd said, but I knew they were just empty words. Neither of us believed them.

Boyd and I finished catching our fish and headed home as the sun was just starting to set.

"See you tomorrow." said Boyd as we parted ways to our own houses.

"Ya, see you tomorrow." I say as I turn around and head towards my house before any more bad thoughts can enter my mind. When I got to my house, I saw my sister, Amberly, except we call her Amber, through the window. I opened the door and saw she was watching the television and it looked like the mayor was speaking.

"What's he saying, Am?"

"Just the annual announcement about the Reaping tomorrow. Nothing new."

"Right. So where's Gram?"

"I think she's in the kitchen making some cookies and biscuits."

I go into the kitchen to where my grandmother, Gram, is. Amber was right, she is cooking some cookies and biscuits, all fish shaped of course."

"Hey, Gram."

"Hello, Darcy. Caught any good fish today?" she asks.

"A few bass and trout."

"Thats good. I'll get them started for dinner."

I gave Gram the fish I caught and went into my room. Gram is great and I love her, but sometimes I feel like I need someone else here with me. It's been so different since mom and dad died. They went off on a journey over seas five years ago and they never came back. We all thought they were shipwrecked until they washed up on the shore of District 3. No one knows exactly what happened, but we all think the boat sunk and they, of course, drowned. There's not much else that could of happen out at sea except getting eaten by a shark. Amber and I really miss them, but Gram takes good care of us. At least, she does what she can.

Gram, Amber, and I finish up our dinner, eat some of the cookies Gram had made, and then all got ready to go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day – the Reaping. One unlucky family will have to give up one of their loved ones to the wolves. The wolves that control the country of Panem. The wolves, more commonly known as The Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**The Reaping**

The Reaping. The single worst day of the year. I don't know what monster came up with the idea, but I hope whoever it was died a slow, painful death. The idea of sending kids, some barely old enough to understand what is about to happen to them, into an arena where they must either kill or be killed while everyone else watches them as though they are some piece of entertainment is horrifying. There aren't any words that would do that horrible crime justice.

I get out of bed earlier than Amber and Gram and get ready to head out to the water. I always go fishing when I'm depressed. It takes my mind off things. I get dressed in my rolled up jeans and t-shirt and grab my spear, net, and bucket and then I'm ready to head out. As I walk out the door, I see Boyd walking a little ahead of me. I run to catch up with him.

"Hey stranger." he says as I run up next to him.

"Hey. What're you up to?"

"Same as you. Out for a good fish before this afternoon."

We walk in silence for the rest of the way, which is only about a minute since we both live near the water. When we reach the shore, we get our things together and start fishing.

"So Darce, how're you feeling?" Boyd says after a minute or two.

"Boyd, don't ask me that. You know me well enough. I'm fine. I have to be, otherwise I would just die from depression. I just put on my fake smile and get through life."

"Come on, Darcy. When are you going to wake up and see that is your life, whether you like it or not. Why can't you just enjoy what you have. You have a sister and grandmother that love you, a friend that will always be there for you, and you're not poor and living on the streets. Things could be worse. You could be living in District 12, scraping coal from a tunnel." Nobody spoke. Of course, Boyd made a great point. He is one of the smartest people I ever met, which made me mad sometimes. He knew his way with words – he knew how to make a person feel great, or guilty, or sad. He knew how to make a person think, even when they didn't want to.

"I'm sorry. Gosh I'm such a downer. It's just I still haven't gotten over their deaths. Carmella was so young and my parents, I know it's been a while, but it felt like I barely got to know them, but you're right. I do have something to be happy about."

"There you go. Perfect." Amber was wearing a green dress that stopped at about her knee along with light blue shoes and her hair was in a simple ponytail. Nothing too fancy, but it was the Reaping. We had to look nice. Why? I don't know.

I was wearing a sea-blue dress covered by a brown cardigan. My long hair was down for once instead of in its normal messy ponytail. The brown curls were flowing down my back and over my shoulders.

Gram, Amber, and I finally set off to the square for the Reaping . We still had about ten minutes when we arrived, but time flies when you know the worst is coming. Amber goes and stands with the other thirteen year old girls while I go stand by my fellow fifteen year old girls. I look around and I see Boyd standing with the sixteen year old boys. He shoots me a fake smile and I try to return it, but nothing in my body wants me to smile right now. It doesn't matter, though, because the clock strikes noon and the mayor, Mayor Ferguson, steps up to the podium. He begins the reaping like every other district every year. The History of Panem.

"From the ashes of what was once known as North America, the nation of Panem was born. The Capitol and its thirteen districts were peaceful until the Dark Days. The Rebellion began and District Thirteen rebelled, but the Capitol was stronger. District Thirteen was destroyed. As punishment for the rebellion against the Capitol, each year, each district must present one man and woman to fight in the Hunger Games where twenty four tributes must fight to the death until one final victor remains. Let this remind us that the Capitol is the stronger force. Nothing can rise above it. Let there be no more Dark Days."

Now, with that out of the way, Mayor Ferguson introduces our previous victors. We only have two. Mags and Finnick Odair. I know Finnick from school. We're not great friends, but we talk every once in a while. He is an excellent fisher; he's even taught me a few of his best techniques. His performance in the 65th Hunger Games was amazing. He was sent a trident from his sponsors and was able to trap and kill his opponent with it. Mags is also a victor. She won one of the Hunger Games way back when they first started. She was also Finnick's mentor when he was a tribute. That is probably why he was so successful. They both take their turn wishing the soon to be tributes good luck and how they are looking forward to seeing another District Four victor. Now, the Mayor introduces District Four's escort, Dedra Vannelli. Her hair is dyed blue green and her nails are long and bright pink. She is wearing a blue suit that matches her hair and her makeup is not very far from a clown. But, no one is laughing at how ridiculous she looks because when Dedra steps forward, you know it is time for the Reaping.

"Welcome citizens of District Four!" she says a little too cheery. "It is now time to select the two tributes that will represent District Four in the 67th Annual Hunger Games. As always, ladies first. She walks over to the glass bowl that contains all the girls' names. Ten of those have my name, Darcy Varella, written on them. I haven't had to enter for tessera too many times since District Four is one oft the wealthier districts. Most of the people have enough to live on since almost everyone knows how to fish, but ever since Mom and Dad died, it's gotten a little harder for just Gram to provide for all three of us. Amber only has her name entered twice, which makes me feel a little better. Dedra reachers her hand into the bowl and picks a piece of paper. She walks back over to the podium, opens the folded paper, and reads the name.

The name is Darcy Varella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Please, Don't Give Up**

I wonder if this is what fish feel like, just going about their day, knowing that the worst could come at any minute, but when the spear finally comes down on them it is a shock. A pain that they were not expecting. That is what I feel like. The spear has come down on me and my mind is fuzzy. I know there is no chance of me winning these games. Not with Districts One and Two and their Career Tributes. But, maybe this is my time. Maybe I have lost all hope at ever finding happiness in this world. Maybe this is best for everyone.

I walk up onto the stage and stand next to Dedra. She asks for volunteers, but no one does. I did not expect anyone to, but as I look at the crowd, I see Amber and tears are falling down her face. I give her a look that says, "Don't you dare." and she looks away as more tears come. Then, I see Boyd. I don't know what he is feeling or thinking, but he looks both shocked and almost angry. I can't look into his eyes or I might lose it.

Dedra moves over to the boys bowl, now, and pulls out a piece of paper. Again, she walks over to the microphone.

"And our boy Tribute is . . . Dominic Bardell."

I know him. He goes to my school. His father also owns a fishing supply shop. I heard his mom left when he was young, taking his younger sister with her. Now it's just the two of them. I guess that is why he is angry most of the time. He does not really have any friends and I do not think I have ever seen him smile. He spends a lot of time fishing, like me, and he is really good with a spear. He also knows how to trap, which will come in handy in the arena. That makes me feel even worse.

Dominic steps onto the stage. I have never noticed how strong he is. He has lots of muscles, probably from spearing. His brown curls fall over his forehead. He is very good looking. I had never noticed that before, either.

Dedra asks if there were any volunteers for Dominic, but again, there were none.

"I give you District Four's Tributes – Darcy Varella and Dominic Bardell." Dedra said. Then, Dominic and I had to shake hands. His hands were strong. I definitely don't have a chance against him.

We were lead away from the crowd and into the Justice Building where we we will have a chance to say a quick goodbye to our family. Gram walked in with a sympathetic look on her face. She walked right to me and gave me a hug. Then, I felt something wt on my shoulder. I looked up and saw she was crying.

"Please don't cry, Gram." I said.

"I'm sorry Darcy, I just don't want to lose you too. After your mother and father – I just couldn't do it."

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of Amber. She needs you to stay strong. Please."

"I will." she said. "But just promise me one thing. Don't give up on yourself. You are not weak, Darcy. I know you could win if you try. Please don't give up."

"I promise." I say and Gram was lead out of the room.

The next person that came in was Amber. As soon as she was let in, she ran towards me and almost tackled me with her hug. She was holding as as tight as she could, weeping.

"You can't go Darcy!" she was saying through her sobs. "You just can't!"

"Amber, everything is going to be okay. Please don't cry. I will be fine." I said, although I knew what I was saying was not the truth.

"You know you can win. I know you can! You're a great fisher, you know how to hunt, and you're great with a spear! You have a chance!"

"I know. I'll try. I promise, but I need _you_ to promise _me_ something." I knelt down so I could look her straight in the eye. "Amberly Varella, whatever happens, I need you to stay strong. For me. For Gram. Until I come back, you and Gram need to take good care of each other. You know how to fish. Boyd will help you hunt. The Dunsons will take good care of the both of you."

"Ok." said Amber. "I promise."

The Peacekeepers opened the door showing that it was time for her to leave. Amber gave me one last big hug and whispered, "Good luck." into my ear before walking out.

The final person to come in was Boyd. When he walked in and the doors closed behind him, all we could do was stare at each other. I don't know what he is thinking, but I bet it has something to do with Carmella. I don't want him to lost another friend to the Hunger Games. Carmella's death was so brutal and we both had to watch it. Now, he's going to have to watch the same thing happen all over again . . . to me.

"Darcy, I - "

"I know." I cut him off. "I know." All he can do then is hug me.

"I know you already think this is a lost cause, but it's not." he says as he pulls away from the hug. "I know you've told everyone else that you are going to win, but I know you. You're already thinking of the easiest way to die. You can't do this to me. You can't do this to yourself. Think of Carmella. She would want you to suck it up and win it. And I know you can."

"Times up." the Peacekeeper said. Boyd took my hand one last time, looked me in the eye, and nodded his head. I'll never know exactly what he meant by it. Maybe it was a nod of encouragement. Maybe it was a goodbye. All I know is that the nod was all I needed. As Boyd walked out of the room, leaving me all alone, I knew I had made up my mine. No matter how hard it gets, no matter how hopeless I think everything is, no matter how bad I want to let myself die, I can't. I won't. I am going to win the Hunger Games.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Trains and Avoxes**

We are taken away. Taken away from everything dear to us. Taken away from every form of happiness. Taken away from . . . everything. Dominic and I, along with Mags, Finnick, and Dedra, board the train to the Capitol. It is the fanciest train I have ever seen. It looks like some sort of mansion fit into the size of a train. Fancy chandeliers are hanging from the ceiling, there is a kitchen somewhere because I can smell the delicious food, and as we pass through a section of the train, I see a long dining room table meant for twenty people. This is definitely property if the Capitol.

Dedra shows us to our sleeping compartments and tells us dinner will be ready in a an hour or so. Then, she leaves us to get cleaned up. Dominic immediately goes into his room and shuts the door. That leaves Finnick, Mags, and I awkwardly standing in the hallway. Mags walks off towards the kitchen and then I see Finnick looking around the hallway nervously as if this is the most uncomfortable space he had ever been in. It probably is. It was only two years ago that he was on this very train after being reaped and had to go through what Dominic and I are about to go through. When I look back at Finnick, he gives me an apologetic look like he knows what I'm feeling – sadness, frustration, scared, and lots of anger towards the Capitol. Then, he walks off after Mags. I finally enter my room and it is possibly the fanciest thing I have ever seen. The bed was huge with silk sheets and a beautiful quilt, the wardrobe was big enough for me, Dominic, Finnick, and Mags, and the bathroom – the bathroom was bigger than my house back in District Four.

That was when I lost it. I stumbled onto the bed and cried. These people are giving us what ever kid dreams of having – big fancy rooms, a bathroom we could live in, and we're going to the "happiest" place in al of Panem, yet, they are only making us look good so that they can have a better time murdering us. It's cruel. I cried until there were no tears left in my body and my face was stained with tears.

I finally got up from my bed and decided to take a shower. The warm water pounding on my back felt amazing. I then put on a clean pair of pants and a shirt and put my hair into two pigtails. Then I decided to head down to the dining car. I see Finnick and Madge talking at the dining table and Dedra is looking over some kind of notes. I take a seat next to Finnick.

"Hey, Darcy." he says.

"Hey." I reply.

"Holding in there?"

"Sure."

"You'll be okay, Darcy. You have amazing potential. Your prep team will make you look outstanding and as long as you train hard, you'll be ready."

"Of course, Finnick and I will be right by your side." said Mags. All I could do was nod and give them a reassuring smile. Just then, Dominic walked to the table.

"Dominic. Glad you could join us." said Mags as Dominic took a seat next to her. Dominic just gave her a half smile and gazed off into some other land. Thats when Dedra looked up from her notes and said, "Oh good, we're all here. I have a few things to go over before we begin our dinner." Everyone gave their attention to Dedra as she began going over the schedule.

"Alrighty then. Tonight and tomorrow we will be on the train riding to the Capitol. We should arrive there about mid-afternoon or so. Meanwhile, all of us will go over the other Districts Reapings tonight after dinner and then tomorrow I think Mags and Finnick have some things to go over with Darcy and Dominic." Dedra said, looking at Mags and Finnick. They nodded.

"Good, good. Now, ah yes, that is all we need to go over at the moment, and right on time. Our wonderful feast!" Five different waiter-like people came out carrying trays and trays of food. There was everything from lamb to stew to fish to ham to turkey and it did not stop there. There were at least ten different types of cheeses, three bottles of wine, some cider, sparkling grape juice, too many types of meat to count, and then there were desserts. Cakes and pies and brownies and pudding and the list went on and on and on. If this was how the Capitol eats everyday, I wouldn't be surprised if they were all fat.

Everyone finished their dinner and then the "waiters" came back and cleared the table. Then, we all went into another car that had couches and a television. That was where we watched the Reapings from the other Districts.

Districts One and Two were normal. In District One, a boy names Logan volunteered for the boy that was originally Reaped and in District Two, a girl names Paisley and a boy names Cain volunteered. Being the two main "Career" Districts, volunteering is normal. District Three was nothing special either. No volunteers, but the Tributes are young. Both are thirteen years old. Both won't make it very far based on District Three's performances in the past. They've had two winners, which isn't too bad, but still. Then it showed District Four. I saw myself walk up onstage and then Dominic. I looked nothing like a Career Tribute should, but Dominic – there was no mistaking he was a contender.

Districts Five and Six were boring, but finally District Seven had a performance to give. The girl named Lena, who is only thirteen years old to begin with, was Reaped. Then, to make matters worse, her brother, Ronald, was also Reaped. In the history of the Games, I don't think there has ever been two siblings Reaped in the same Games. This is going to be intense.

Districts Eight, Nine, and Ten were boring and by this point I wanted to fall asleep. I wasn't even bothering to look at the notes Dedra was giving me of all the Tributes. Districts Eleven and Twelve Reaped two twelve year olds which is always heartbreaking. They are normally always the first to go. Other than that, their Reapings were normal to.

Once we had finally finished all the tapes, we could all go to bed. Dominic got up and walked straight to his room, not even saying a word. I told Finnick and Mags goodnight and went off to my room. When I opened the door, I saw one of the "waiters" from dinner picking up the clothes I had left on the floor and putting them in the wardrobe.

"Excuse me." I said to her. She just looked at me and continued what she was doing.

"You don't need to do that." I said to her again. Her reaction was the same. Not a word. I let her finish picking up my clothes and when she was done she looked at me and pointed to her mouth. I didn't understand. Then she shook her head. I still did not get it. When she saw that I still did not understand what she was trying to say, she found a scrap piece of paper and a pen. On it she wrote:

_My name is Janelle._

_I cannot speak._

_I am an Avox._

I had heard about Avoxes before. They get their tongues cut off because they have committed some unspeakable crime. In my opinion, most of the things Avoxes do are hardly crimes. I would be an Avox if the Peacekeepers heard half the things I say about the Capitol. District Four may be wealthy and highly favored by the Capitol, but I am not one of those people. I hate the Capitol. I hate what they are. I hate what they do to people. There is nothing they could do to make me change my mind. They are purely evil.

I take the paper from Janelle and write a note back:

_Hi Janelle. _

_My name is Darcy._

_I'm so sorry._

Janelle and I exchange some more notes to each other and I learn that she used to live in District Twelve. She was out hunting in the woods with some friends (which is against the law in Twelve) when they were talking about the Capitol. They were saying how horrible it is and how one day it will fall, even if it was up to them to start a rebellion. They even started brainstorming ideas of how they would assassinate President Snow. That was when a jabberjay flew by. Then next day Janelle and two of her were being dragged out of District Twelve and onto a train to the Capitol where they were going to get their tongues cut off. I can't imagine going through physical pain like that. I didn't want any of the details from her.

After a good talk with Janelle, I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I told her goodnight and told her I wanted to talk more the next day. She left the room and I got ready for bed. The sheets were so silky and it was nice and warm. I did miss the sound of the sea back in District Four, though.

That night I had plenty of nightmares. Nightmares about the upcoming Hunger Games. Nightmares about my tongue being cut off. Nightmares about Carmella. And, Nightmares about mom and dad.

**A/N: Hey everybody. I hope you're liking my story. Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you guys wouldn't mind reviewing my story. I would really love your feedback and what everyone is thinking about my story. Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Interviews**

_Darcy,_

_Dedra, Finnick, and Mags are waiting for you._

_Janelle._

Before I went to meet everyone, I took a quick shower, got dressed, put my hair into my two pigtails, and then I was ready to go to the dining car. Everyone was sitting around the table, enjoying their breakfast. I sat down next to Mags and filled my plate with bacon, eggs, a biscuit, and got a cup of delicious hot chocolate. No matter how much I hate the Capitol, I can't deny their lifestyle doesn't seem too bad. I mean, besides the killing off kids and whatnot.

"Ok, good." said Dedra. "Everyone is here. Now, we should be arriving at the Capitol around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. From there, Darcy and Dominic will meet their stylists, and then that evening will be the Tribute Parade. Good?" Everyone nodded, but I'm pretty sure most weren't listening.

"Good, good. Next, Finnick and Mags, I know you have some things to go over with Darcy and Dominic, so you will have the rest of the train ride with them. They are also allowed your assistance in any extra time they have while at the Capitol before the Games, although, I think you two already know that. So, let's not waste any time." Dedra got up from the table and disappeared down the hall. That left Finnick, Mags, Dominic, and me.

"Ok guys." Finnick began. "We are your mentors, so obviously we're here to help you. We want you two to do the best you can out there in that arena. Now, District Four is considered one of the "Career" districts, so if that's what you want to be, we can make you one. We want to train you guys up, not in the areas that you'll be training during the weeks at the Capitol, but in areas that could potentially help you win these Games. We, having experienced what you're about to go through, know what is to be expected and therefore, know what you two need to know. Now, before we begin, are there any questions?"

"Are we training together or separate?" Dominic quickly asked.

"Well, I guess that's up to you two." Finnick said looking at Mags, obviously not expecting that question. "Do wither of you have a preference?"

"Separate." said Dominic.

"Oh, ok. Darcy?"

"If that's what Dominic prefers, then I guess we should train separately."

"Ok. Mags, who do you want to train?" Mags took a look at both of us.

"I think I'd like a chance to train with Dominic, if that's all right with you?" Mags said, looking at Dominic. All he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Alright, Darcy. I guess that means you and me." Finnick said. I'm glad about that. Nothing against Mags, but since I know Finnick a little better, I think he's my preference. I nodded my head at Finnick in agreement.

"Great. Now, let's get started."

"So what do you think is up with this Dominic guy?" I asked Finnick.

"I don't know, but I'd be careful, Darcy. He's not one to be underestimated." Hearing Finnick say that about my competition made me nervous. He knows the kinds of people that do good in this competition.

"And what about in the other districts? Who do I have to worry about?"

"Well, both from District One. I don't think there has ever been a Games where District One hasn't performed well for most of the competition. The brother and sister in District Seven will probably be some to watch out for. District Seven doesn't normally do amazing, but we're talking about family here. They are going to do everything in their power to both stay alive. They're not going to go down easily. You'll just have to wait for training to see who your real competition is. But, here's a tip. Don't trust the scores. Most of them don't mean anything. Some people will completely screw up their performance so the judges will give them a bad score. Then, nobody will think anything of them and they'll come out of nowhere and end up winning if you're not careful." Great. Like I wan't concerned already. Now I'm ten times more afraid.

"Right. Ok. What else do I need to know?" I said trying to dismiss the through of people trying to kill me.

"Well, let's work on your interview. What's your angle?"

"My what?"

"You know, how you are going to approach the interview. Each person has some kind of angle. Some might be sly and cunning. Others might act strong and a killer. Someone else might be very shy. So, what's your angle?" I though about it for a moment. _What is my angle? Do I even have an angle? I could act sexy. Are you kidding? I'm from District Four. We're not sexy. Ok, what about shy? Well, that could work except I'm not very shy. I'm pretty open._

"I don't know Finnick. I do know that I want it to be natural. Everyone on TV seem to make it look so easy. I don't want to look like I'm somebody I'm not. I just want to be me."

"I'm glad that's what you think. So, who are you?"

"Well, I'm Darcy Varella from District Four. I'm fifteen years old. My sister and I live with our Gram, my best friend is Boyd Dunson. My best friend, Carmella, died in the 64th Hunger Games."

"Great. Stop there. Talk about Carmella. Sponsors always go for sob stories. Talk about how you two were best friends, but then she was reaped and died in the Hunger Games and how you want to do her justice and win for her. That's perfect." I smiled. I liked that idea. "Ok, keep thinking. What else can you bring to the interview?" Finnick continued.

"Boyd says I'm naturally funny."

"Ok, in what ways?"

"Well, for one thing I like to talk to the fish I catch. And I guess I hide my pain behind humor. It makes it hurt less."

"That could work." Finnick said, trying to avoid the sadness I had just expressed. "Darcy Varella. The funny girl that is fighting to avenge her best friends death in the Hunger Games. Funny. Strong. Innocent. Darcy, I think it's perfect.

**A/N: I hope you liked Chapter 6 of The 67th Annual Hunger Games. I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. I would love to heard your reviews and I'm always open to suggestions! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Argument**

I hadn't seen Dominic (aside from meals) since this morning and it was already close to midnight. We would be arriving at the Capitol in less than twelve hours. Was I nervous? Yes. I could barely sleep and when I did, the nightmares woke me up again and I didn't want to sleep.

At five o'clock, I decided it was time to get up. If I wasn't going to sleep, I might as well get up and do something productive. I took a shower, letting the hot water wash away all of my nightmares and fears about the Capitol. I took my time getting ready and was about to leave my room and look around the train when there was a knock at my door. It was Janelle. I beckoned her to come in and she quickly shut the door behind her. Then, went to my mattress and pulled out the notepad and paper we had been communicating with. Janelle told me if someone was to find out that I had been talking to an Avox, I would be in serious trouble. More trouble than having to fight for my life in an arena with twenty four other kids. When she finished writing, she handed me the note.

_We should arrive at the Capitol in 2 hours._

_Everyone is in the dining car._

_Dominic is in a bad mood._

I make my way to the dining car, but before I enter, I can here an argument between Dominic and Mags.

"Now you need to straighten up your attitude young man." That was Mags.

"I'm not going to be all smiley. They want to kill me. All of them. Even her."

"Now you listen to me. Just because you want to be a Career, does not mean that you have to be against everyone. You cannot do this all by yourself. You are not invincible and if you keep acting like this, you will die. If you don't believe me now, just watch and see. Everyone has a skill that someone else doesn't. I'm not saying you have to like the others, but at least consider allies. You will need them."

"No I don't. I can do this by myself. Why should I trust anyone but myself? They will want to kill me in the end. What happens if we are the last two? I can survive on my own."

"Do you want proof of why? Take a look at Darcy. Have you seen her train? Have you seen her out in the water? Have you seen her with a spear?" Dominic didn't say anything. I guess that was a no.

"She can spear three fish in one strike. She can swim faster than most in District Four. She belongs in the water. She will not go down easily."

"I can do all of those things as equally good. Those skills do not make her invincible either. Plus, what if there is no water. What if we are surrounded by jungle? I have trained in climbing and several areas that I know for a fact she hasn't."

"Dominic." Mags voice was a lot softer now. "It is not those skills that will keep her from being defeated easily. The difference between you two is that she has something worth fighting for."

"But don't we all?" Dominic sounded more confused than angry now.

"In a way." said Mags. "But her more so. Now, I mentioned the brother and sister from District even yesterday. Why did I say they would most likely be the fiercest competition?"

"Because they – because they have something worth fighting for."

"And what is that?"

"Their love for each other. Neither will live without the other. If one dies, the other dies too."

"Yes." Dominic didn't answer for a few minutes.

"But that will just make them more vulnerable." he finally said.

"And that, Dominic, is where you're wrong. That makes them less vulnerable. You see, they will be extra alert because they are that much more determined to win. Not for eternal glory. Not for going back home. But, for both of them staying alive. They will do anything to achieve that goal."

"Fine then." said Dominic, dismissing the subject of District Seven. "But what does any of this have to do with Darcy?"

"Dominic, this is where learning all about your opponents is one of the most important strategies. Just like the brother and sister, Darcy has something worth fighting for. If I am correct, Darcy has a family and best friend at home, but that is not what drives her to win. She lives with her grandmother and sister and her best friend Boyd are all that she has left. She has lost more in her life than most fifteen year olds have. The Hunger Games have personally destroyed her life. The Capitol has destroyed her life. She will not go down as another one of their victims."

"But, what has she lost, then?" Dominic asked, more curious now.

"That, my boy, is not my business to tell. If you really want to know who your competition is, you must take on that responsibility." I stood against the wall in the hallway thinking about what Mags just said. First of all, she thought that I was a top competitor. Second, she knew all about my life. Third, she though Dominic needed me to win the Games. Does that mean that _I_ need _him_ to win the Games? I sure hope not.

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, but I'm going to have Chapter 8 out soon. Hope you guys are still liking the story. I'd love to hear your reviews and criticism or suggestions (if you have any).**

**(Btw – only 2 more days 'till Christmas!)**


End file.
